1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improved process for the production of isothiocyanates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,852, a process for preparing isothiocyanates is described wherein an amine and carbon disulfide are reacted with gaseous oxygen in the presence of a metal as an oxidation catalyst.
The process of the present invention utilizes the same oxidant as used in the aforementioned patent in conjunction with the same type of catalyst. However, a different starting material is used and the pH of the reaction medium is controlled to suppress the formation of undesired by-products thereby improving the yield of the desired isothiocyanate.